This invention relates generally to the field of agricultural sprayers employing one or more extendable booms, and more particularly, to the hydraulic stabilization of the boom(s).
An agricultural sprayer typically employs one or more booms to extend the spraying area of the vehicle. Typically, such booms are rotatable and/or foldable to reduce the size of the sprayer when not in use. The booms are typically supported by a frame structure that is mounted to a self-propelled vehicle, which also carries a tank that stores material to be applied to the coverage area and a pump for providing the material to spray nozzles mounted along the length of the booms. Typical booms are subjected to a wide variety of forces during operation due to the wide extent of the boom as well as other factors.
Typical forces are applied to the boom during vehicle acceleration, braking, turns and changes in direction. Other forces may be applied when a hill, rocks, or other obstructions are encountered. When a force is applied to the boom, the boom moves to accommodate the force without excessive wear and tear on the boom or boom frame. However, excessive boom movement can be detrimental to the product application, and may lead to structural damage.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.